No importa
by SakuraAlex
Summary: ¿No es un cliché para ti, el profesor enamorándose del alumno? Odiaba como no sólo me atraía de manera romántica, pero también física. Las mañanas se volvieron incómodas para mí cuando me encontré teniendo más duchas frías que cálidas. Aunque me avergonzaba decir que a veces me imaginaba su aliento en mi cara y su mano en mi miembro mientras me acariciaba bajo las sábanas.


Historia maravillosa que encontré y necesitaba traducir. No me suele gustar nada lo de profesor/alumno, pero este fic es una gran excepción. Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertence. Esta historia tampoco, yo sólo la he traducido con el permiso del autor.

**Autor original:** erentitanjaeger

* * *

En ocasiones se nos dice que necesitamos sacrificar una parte de nosotros mismos para amar. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si, en primer lugar, algunos de nosotros necesitásemos aprender a dejar de sacrificarse completamente para poder amar?

Una parte de mi espera que no esté allí. Una parte de mi espera que, al girar la esquina, no lo encuentre esperándome, con esos ojos verdes y brillantes y esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios. Una parte de mi espera que no esté sentado en ese sitio, con dos pequeñas cajas de plástico junto a él llenas hasta el borde de comida. Una parte de mi espera que no esté haciendo sus deberes o posponiéndolos, como todos los adolescentes; y sí esté jugando a los videojuegos. Una parte de mi espera que no tenga que escuchar sus historias sobre su molesta hermana mayor y su ambicioso padre.

Pero más importante que eso, una parte de mi espera que esté allí. Durante otra hora esa semana puedo observar su cara joven y sus dientes perfectos. Puedo fingir que estoy leyendo mi libro cuando, en realidad, me encuentro mirando sobre el borde de las páginas y contemplando su pelo despeinado que cada vez se le pegaba más al cráneo con la humedad del aire. Una parte de mi espera que me pida ayuda con sus deberes, y tener una excusa para sentarme más cerca de él. Una parte de mi espera que hoy haya traído esos rollos de tortilla dulce.

De manera que no puedo decir si estoy decepcionado o emocionado cuando atravieso el pequeño puente y le encuentro exactamente en el mismo sitio en el que le he encontrado durante los últimos seis meses. Sentado, encorvado, mirando el suelo fijamente con la mochila entre sus piernas. Sé qué viene ahora.

Escuchará el sonido de mis pisadas acercándose a él. Parpadeará dos veces antes de enderezarse y mirarme, con los labios sobre su cara convirtiéndose en una sonrisa con algo de malicia. Ésta se ampliará mientras me acerco y él me observará cuando doble mi paraguas y tome asiento en el espacio adyacente.

Evidentemente, el sonido de la grava mojada bajo mis pies anuncia mi presencia. Ahí están esas pestañas, parpadeando sobre las mejillas morenas. Su espalda se enderezará más; su sonrisa, que veo tras mis párpados cada vez que cierro los ojos. Esos ojos azules observan cada uno de mis movimientos cuanto más me acerco a él.

-Buenos días, señor Rivaille- pronuncia con su dulce voz. Yo sólo me reí entre dientes mientas me sentaba.

-Buenos días, señor Jaeger. ¿No debería estar en el instituto?-le respondí, cruzando las piernas y sacudiendo los pies mientras me reclinaba sobre la madera podrida del asiento del columpio. El sonido de la lluvia contra el cristal del tejado sobre los asientos, el viento en la nuca recordándome que, una vez más, había olvidado mi bufanda.

-Podría decirle lo mismo.

Se trata de una pequeña broma entre nosotros; una de las pocas cosas con las que le he permitido quedarse de estas visitas que, de algún modo, se han convertido en costumbre.

Nuestro primer encuentro, que aún podía recordarlo muy claramente, no fue ni de lejos tan bien. Había estado lloviendo, como hoy, y yo miraba a través de la ventana del tren, preguntándome cuando habría sido la última vez que había visto semejante diluvio. También había sido muy inesperado. No miro el pronóstico del tiempo y con esos edificios tan altos es casi imposible ver el cielo a lo lejos.

Solía vivir en el campo, donde podrías ver una tormenta acercarse durante kilómetros. Recuerdo ver las nubes grises en la distancia, esperando por ellas algunas horas antes de decidir que, sí, se dirigían hacia aquí. Cogería mi silla plegable, mi termo y mi abrigo y me sentaría en la terraza. Cuando la tormenta comenzara, simplemente me sentaría allí, dejando que el viento acariciara mis mejillas y el té calentara mis dedos, escuchando la manera en la que la lluvia caía y mojaba el mundo a mi alrededor.

Había echado tanto de menos la lluvia cuando me había mudado a la ciudad que sólo me llevó unos instantes de indecisión antes de coger el teléfono y llamar a la oficina del instituto, diciéndoles que necesitarían a alguien para sustituirme en mi primera clase porque ningún tren estaba disponible debido al mal tiempo. Era una completa chorrada, pero quería disfrutar de la lluvia como antes.

Así que me había bajado del tren una estación antes de lo que necesitaba, alzado el cuello de mi abrigo para que cubriera mi cuello y caminado hasta el edificio del parque que conocía de una revista. Como era de esperar, se encontraba tal y como lo había imaginado con un tiempo tan maravilloso. Estaba paseando tranquilamente a lo largo del camino, preguntándome si habría algún columpio en el que podría sentarme y disfrutar de la lluvia.

Encontré uno, junto a uno de mis estudiantes, que también parecía estar saltándose su primera clase; sólo que no me sonrió cuando me vio. Había girado su cara y había visto su piel volverse blanca al ver al mismo profesor que estaba evitando.

Quedé atónito, por un momento, antes de decidir que no podría ser buena idea sermonearle por saltarse mi clase cuando yo estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Caminé hacia el columpio y sus claros ojos verdes me miraron con miedo en las pupilas. Iba a decirle que no se preocupara cuando abrió la boca y habló primero.

-¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

Eso al principio me confundió, antes de que me diera cuenta de que había llegado a la conclusión de que el instituto me había enviado. Me reí por lo bajo, pasando por delante de él y sentándome en el columpio de al lado. Éste era bonito y me recordaba un montón a la terraza en la que me solía sentar cuando era niño. Sería perfecto si otro crío no lo hubiera invadido antes.

-No lo sabía porque no te estaba buscando-le respondí. Le miré, encontrándome con sus ojos, que seguían llenos de preocupación -. Guardaré tu secreto si tu guardas el mío

Contemplé su comprensión se reflejó en su cara, antes de que asintiera y volviera a mirar fijamente a sus pies.

Ese había sido nuestro primer encuentro aquí, y en ese momento, había deseado de verdad que fuera el último.

Pero en una semana, hubo otro aguacero. Estaba llamando al instituto, contándoles que mi vecino mayor se había resbalado y caído y necesitaba que lo llevasen al hospital (de nuevo, otra completa estupidez). Me bajé del tren, caminé al edificio con el parque, crucé el puente y me encontré con la misma escena. El chico me detectó mientras me acercaba, esa vez suplicándome con la mirada por lo mismo de la semana pasada.

Yo le asentí una vez antes de sentarme y sacar mi termo, cerrando los ojos y dejando que el té calentara mis dedos. Esas mañanas bajo la lluvia me hacían añorar mi hogar más y más.

Nuestros encuentros siguieron así. La estación lluviosa trajo más y más chaparrones, en ocasiones hasta cuatro veces en una semana. Lo que significaba cuatro veces que caminaba hacia el parque para encontrar al chico sentado allí, mirando sus zapatos.

Al final, empezó a hacer cosas. Sacaba sus deberes de la mochila y los hacía delante de mi (creo que sólo intentaba evitar parecer tan vago como sus notas señalaban). Otras veces simplemente sacaba una de esas consolas portátiles y jugaba toda la hora. En algunas raras ocasiones, me copiaba y traía un libro con él, aunque podía ver, por la manera en la que sus ojos no se movían, que realmente no lo estaba leyendo. La mayor parte del tiempo dibujaba.

Un día, cuando había llegado encontrándole haciendo sus deberes como debería ser, la expresión confusa de su cara me llamó la atención. Le eché un vistazo a su cuaderno, percibiendo que eran mis propios ejercicios los que le estaban desconcertando. No tenía ganas de ser un profesor cuando me sentaba en el columpio. Quería volver a los días más simples en los que podía recordar que era feliz. Le agradecí silenciosamente que no me pidiera ayuda.

Pero la siguiente vez que le vi así, me compadecí de él, y me levanté para sentarme a su lado, preguntándole que le estaba dando problemas.

Esa fue la primera vez que nos hablamos tras nuestro primer encuentro. Tras ello, se volvió cada vez más fácil mantener una conversación. No siempre eran sobre sus deberes, y no siempre eran animadas. En ocasiones tan sólo se trataban de respuestas con una sola palabra; pero el silencio, de alguna manera, ya no resultaba incómodo. Por otro lado, pensándolo mejor, no creo que hubiera sido incómodo en ningún momento.

Unas semanas más tarde crucé el puente para encontrarle comiendo, devorando lo que fuera que tuviera en la fiambrera que tenía en brazos. Le lancé una mirada que avisaba de masticar antes de tragar, por lo menos. Me explicó que había llegado tarde la noche anterior y que no había cenado, que se había levantado tarde y que había tenido que comprar comida en la tienda para poder desayunar.

Entonces hice algo que me sorprendió incluso a mí: me ofrecí a compartir mi té. Lo aceptó con la primera sonrisa que había visto, y con ella quedé completamente embelesado.

No había sido una gran sonrisa. A duras penas había cambiado sus rasgos. Era suave, delicada, pero aún así alcanzaba sus ojos. Sus iris grises habían brillado más fuerte de lo normal por un breve momento, sus mejillas coloradas con leve emoción al pensar en tener algo cálido con lo que acompañar su comida barata.

Había sonreído incluso más cuando lo bebió, diciendo que sabía "como el mejor té que jamás había probado". Yo le dije:

-Es mi propia mezcla especial. Cambia un poco cada vez, así que no puedo asegurar que el sabor sea siempre el mismo.

Podía recordar tan claramente la manera en la que sus ojos se iluminaron al oír mis palabras, cómo su expresión atónita también me dejó perplejo durante un rato.

-¡¿Ves Estudio Ghibli?!-había exclamado.

Fue entonces cuando descubrimos nuestro amor mutuo por todas las cosas anime, e incluso me dijo que "Haru en el reino de los gatos" era una de sus películas preferidas. Había mencionado que tenía algunas fundas para móviles de la película original, y que las traería la siguiente vez que tuviéramos un día lluvioso.

Creo que fue entonces cuando nuestras visitas quedaron decididas y ahora esperábamos la compañía del otro cada vez que la mañana venía y traía un cielo oscuro con ella. No podría negar que estaba un poco eufórico por ello.

Yo aprendí a traer dos tazas conmigo durante nuestras visitas y él aprendió a comprar una fiambrera extra por el camino cuando descubrió que yo nunca desayunaba. Imaginaos mi sorpresa cuando fue él el que me regañó por una vez.

Estaba aliviado de poder decir que esos encuentros no parecían haber cambiado nuestra relación una vez ambos estábamos entre los muros de la escuela. Él todavía era un estudiante vago, aunque sus notas estaban mejorando ininterrumpidamente sólo en mi clase, y todavía hablaba cuando no debía, dormía cuando no debía y se comportaba, en general, como el adolescente que se suponía que era.

Aún así, comenzamos a aprender pequeñas cosas sobre el otro mientras nuestros encuentros continuaban. Le había preguntado por qué se había estado saltando las clases en primer lugar, a lo que respondió que había tenido unos pequeños problemas amorosos y no había querido enfrentarse al instituto ese día. Me reí un poco por ello, con otra puñalada en el pecho recordándome que todavía era un crío, todavía con mucho que aprender.

Para ser justos, también le había contado mi razón por la que me saltaba las clases, de lo que aprendió que venía del campo, pero me había mudado a la ciudad para estar más cerca de mi abuela enferma y que fuera más fácil cuidar de ella. Cuando me preguntó si echaba de menos mi antiguo hogar, sólo pude decir:

-Cada día más. Pero no importa.

Creo que percibió lo triste que parecía cuando lo dije.

Aprendí que tenía una hermana mayor en la universidad que detestaba completamente, aunque yo sabía que le querría como un hermano. Él aprendió que era hijo único, y mi padre había sido un académico respetado en la universidad, así que me había obligado a estudiar docencia también. Al menos había conseguido enseñar lengua en lugar de física; era malísimo con los números.

Aprendí que su padre era casi igual, aunque el chico tenía algo más de resolución que yo y estaba determinado a ir a la universidad y aprender a ser un artista de retratos robot para la policía, creando una apariencia sólida de las caras de los criminales basada sólo en la descripción de una persona. Pensé que era muy admirable esforzarse por conseguir un trabajo como ese, y se lo dije. Se lo tomó como un permiso para bocetarme.

Discutí con él que hacía trampas porque ya tenía una referencia desde la que trabajar, pero él ya había sacado su lápiz y su cuaderno. Sobra decir que el dibujo terminado era el trabajo de arte más bello que nunca había visto, y que siempre conservaba el boceto cerca de mí, doblado con cuidado en el bolsillo interior de mi pecho.

Eso había sido hacía más de un mes, e incluso aunque la estación de lluvias había terminado, todavía teníamos chaparrones de vez en cuando. No iba a quejarme. Había empezado a disfrutar nuestras visitas cada vez más, e incluso miraba el tiempo con esperanza de que hubiera algún aguacero que me diera la bienvenida al lado del chico del que, poco a poco, me estaba enamorando.

¿No es un cliché para ti, el profesor enamorándose del alumno? Me odiaba por ello. Odiaba como no sólo me atraía de manera romántica, pero también física. Culpaba la vez en la que había llegado tarde, corriendo bajo la lluvia, empampado y sin un jersey o abrigo de ningún tipo. Le había prestado mi pañuelo para que se secara, cosa que me agradeció antes de desabrocharse la camisa para escurrirla.

No creí que fuera un chico muy activo, pero los músculos definidos me mostraron que estaba equivocado. Esbeltos, firmes, bronceados, flexionados y húmedos ante mí, había sido especialmente difícil para mí mirarle a los ojos cuando, finalmente, se puso el jersey.

Las mañanas se volvieron incómodas para mí cuando me encontré teniendo más duchas frías que cálidas. Aunque me avergonzaba decir que, a veces, ni siquiera me molestaba; y me rendía, imaginándome su aliento en mi cara y su mano en mi miembro mientras me acariciaba bajo las sábanas.

Me odiaba de verdad esas mañanas.

Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, nunca recuperé ese pañuelo.

-Así que, ¿qué mezcla hay hoy?-su voz cortó mis pensamientos, mis recuerdos. Me espabilé, parpadeando y riéndome entre dientes.

Cogí mi bolsa, sacando los termos y las dos tazas, llenándolas hasta el borde y entregándole la suya.

-Menta-jazmín-respondí-. Delicado y aromatizado, pero añadí azúcar; y la menta le da un sabor a vacaciones, aunque ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde Navidad.

Me sonrió de nuevo. Siempre sonreía últimamente. Descubrí que su familia ya no le molestaba y debía de haber superado su pequeño enamoramiento porque tampoco parecía triste por ello. Intenté convencerme a mí mismo de que no estaba emocionado al pensar que ya no estaba enamorado de quien hubiera sido esa chica.

Le observé sorber, los ojos cerrándose y sus mejillas volviéndose rosas mientras el cálido líquido se extendía por su cuerpo. Mantuve mis propias manos agarrando la copa con firmeza, resistiendo la necesidad de acercarme y acariciar el color que adornaba su piel.

-Delicioso-dijo, simplemente, posando la copa medio vacía.

Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos, escuchando la lluvia caer sobre la hojalata. Me pregunté cómo sería besarle bajo la lluvia, saborear su lengua y el agua fresca sobre su piel, sentirle estremecerse mientras dejaba a mis dedos acariciar su estómago.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, mis dientes mordiendo con fuerza mi lengua para detener la imaginación allí. Ya era suficientemente malo que pensara sobre él cuando no estaba delante, ¿pero ahora lo hacía cuando se encontraba frente de mí? Iba a ir al infierno por ello.

-¿Qué has estado leyendo últimamente?-me preguntó. Parpadeé un par de veces, aclarando mis ideas antes de coger mi bolsa y sacar el libro. Él había notado que cambiaba de material de lectura cada semana, un nuevo título cuando la semana comenzaba.

-"Romeo y Julieta", de William Shakespeare-leyó en voz alta-. Un clásico esta vez, ¿eh?

-Harías bien en sumergirte en alguno de vez en cuando. La lista de libros obligatorios del instituto no cubre casi ni la mitad de todos los libros que asignaría si pudiera-le dije, recuperando el libro y abriéndolo por dónde lo había marcado; la escena de la muerte.

No se trataba de una ironía cruel que hubiera elegido ese libro; lo estaba leyendo para recordarme como de mal podían ir las cosas si en algún momento conseguía entrar en una relación con el chico. No necesitaba eso en mi vida, no le necesitaba en mi vida. No de esa manera.

-¿Qué me harías leer si pudieras, pues?-inquirió, sacando su cuaderno de bocetos. Me gustaba verle dibujar, me gustaba cómo su mano se movía por la página en rápidos, cortos trazos. Cómo sus trazos serían cada vez más rápidos si le gustaba el boceto o se volverían lentos e inseguros si no le gustaba lo que estaba creando. Verlo era arte en sí mismo.

-No me hagas empezar; estaremos aquí todo el día.

-Eso no estaría tan mal-le oí murmurar. Yo me burlé, releyendo la frase en la que había quedado desde que abrí el libro.

-Entonces sólo nombra uno que sobresalga-dijo, sus manos dibujando círculos para esquematizar lo que planeaba crear.

Varios títulos aparecieron en mi mente: Orgullo y Prejuicio, Cumbres Borrascosas, Lo que el viento se llevó, Norte y Sur. Todas, por supuesto, novelas románticas, pues me había obsesionado con ellas en las últimas semanas. Así que elegí una novela que no tenía nada que ver.

-Guerra Mundial Z-respondí finalmente, maldiciendo toda la frase y pasando a la siguiente página directamente. No era como si no la hubiera leído antes.

-¿No es sobre un apocalipsis zombi?-preguntó mientras dibujaba líneas para conectar los círculos, podía ver como se estaba formando un cuerpo. Una figura sentada con las piernas cruzadas y sujetando algo en sus manos, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás mientras miraba al cielo. Me estaba dibujando.

-Es más que eso. Trata sobre el declive y la caída de la raza humana. Sobre cómo las políticas y vidas que tenemos no nos llevarán lejos. Sobre cómo refugiados y aquellos que son menos afortunados que nosotros tal vez sean un día sean nuestros salvadores. Es una lección sobre cómo el mundo puede reconstruirse a sí mismo no gracias a una persona, o incluso gracias a la unión de todas nuestras emociones. Cómo podemos reconstruir el mundo cogiendo un montón de pequeñas ideas y convirtiéndolas en grandes ideas. Que el mundo podrá morir un día, pero sólo quedará así si lo permitimos.

-Entonces, ¿es una historia sobre la perseverancia? ¿Sobre no rendirnos incluso cuando algo parece imposible?

Le di una de mis insólitas sonrisas; vi su lápiz temblar.

-Qué poético viniendo de ti, Eren; de manera que sí prestas atención en mi clase-mencioné, volviendo a mi libro por un momento.

Estuvimos en silencio mientras él terminaba su dibujo y yo intentaba terminar el acto final de mi libro sin éxito. No podía evitar querer verle dibujar, ver sus dedos moverse con el lápiz mientras las líneas creaban círculos y las líneas daban vida sobre el papel. Me estaba dibujando al mi de antes, cuando tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

Pude sentir el sonrojo sobre mis mejillas mientras recordaba en qué había estado pensando cuando me vio así. Recé a Dios para que nunca lo descubriera.

Aunque siempre me estaba preguntando qué pasaría si lo hiciera.

-¿Qué tal el fin de semana-me preguntó en voz baja.

-Ajetreado- respondí-. Un montón de cajas de embalaje, buscar dónde van las cosas y encontrar espacio para todo.

Su cabeza se alzó con rapidez, sus ojos azules llenos de terror. Le miré interrogante, preguntándome sobre qué estaba tan asustado de repente.

-¿¡Te mudas?!-gritó prácticamente.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-aclaré rápidamente-. Mi compañera se muda conmigo. Necesita vivir en algún sitio hasta que su marido vuelva de Estados Unidos.

Sus rasgos no se relajaron, cambiaron de preocupados a consternados.

-¿Tu pareja tiene marido?

Tuve que reírme de eso.

-No, me refiero a que sólo es mi amiga-aclaré de nuevo. Me di cuenta de que no había elegido las mejores palabras para explicarlo. A veces era un profesor de lengua horrible.

-Oh, vale.

Había esperado que pareciera aliviado o, al menos, que su frente se relajara. Se dirigió a mí de nuevo, con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

-¿No vives en un apartamento de una habitación?

Le miré, mis ojos taladrando los suyos con aburrimiento, completamente pasmado. Creo haber mencionado eso quizás una vez, pero incluso así, cómo había conservado esa información durante tanto tiempo me dejaba perplejo.

-Sí-confirmé-. Pero quedaba demasiado poco para su fecha de vuelta y no pudo encontrar ningún sitio. Sólo será durante un año, quizá un poco más.

-Vais a estar apretujados-comentó. Le miré un rato más antes de volver a mi libro, mirando por el rabillo de mis ojos cómo volvía a su dibujo.

-No importa- dije, simplemente.

La verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de que viniera. Hanji podría ser una de mis mejores amigos, pero era excéntrica y enérgica y ni de lejos tan obsesiva con la limpieza como lo era yo. Además, el sofá-cama me haría daño en la espalda, a pesar de que ya había insistido en que se quedase la habitación. Realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo nos iría viviendo así, pero Eren tenía razón en que sería definitivamente incómodo.

Antes de lo que me gustaba, nuestra hora juntos terminó y recogimos nuestras cosas y nos preparamos para la vuelta a la estación de tren. Me di cuenta de que no traía paraguas esa vez, así que nos juntamos bajo el mío mientras caminamos bajo la suave lluvia hacia la estación. Le dejé agarrar el paraguas mientras metía mis manos en los bolsillos, determinado a no hacer algo estúpido e intentar agarrarle la mano.

Los siguientes días fueron soleados donde los hubiera. Eren y yo volvimos a ser profesor y estudiante de nuevo. Intenté de verdad no sonreír cuando era la mano de Eren la que se alzaba para responder a my pregunta, aunque a veces se me escapaba y tenía que apartar rápidamente la mirada antes de que alguien se diera cuenta. Debía de parecer un completo idiota a los ojos de mi clase.

Durante el descanso para comer estaba cruzando los pasillos cuando detecté a Eren sentado solo, leyendo un libro mientras esperaba a sus amigos. Vi la gran "Z" impresa en la cubierta, las pestañas de varios colores que había pegado para marcar ciertas páginas. Si también se concentrara así en los libros que se suponía que tenía que leer tal vez se le concedería una nota muy alta de vez en cuando.

-Felicidades, Levi. Sé que lo harás de maravilla-me decía Dot Pixis, estrechando mi mano. Yo sólo asentí.

-Desde luego lo haré lo mejor que pueda, señor.

El anciano me asintió antes de dejar la oficina de Erwin, aunque supongo que a partir de ahora debería llamarla mi oficina. Erwin también me sonreía, dándome palmadas en el hombro.

-No tienes que parecer tan serio, Levi. Es una gran oportunidad y te la mereces de verdad-dijo. Yo sólo le asentí como había asentido al director.

-¿Supongo que las preparaciones de tu boda están bajo control?-le pregunté. Él se rió de mi.

-No necesitas ser tan formal conmigo, Levi. No serás vice director hasta que me vaya de la habitación.

Forcé una sonrisa y me reí.

-Sólo estoy practicando. Es una gran responsabilidad- le dije. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo harás bien, Levi. Y gracias de nuevo- me estaba sonriendo con afecto. Yo aparté la mirada, sin querer que me mirase así, como si estuviera agradecido y le estuviera haciendo un gran favor.

-No puedo imaginar dejar el instituto en manos de algún extraño que no conozca a los chavales. Tan sólo me gustaría que el trabajo de mi novia no nos apartase tan rápido; podría haberte dado más tiempo para hacerte a la idea.

Me encogí de hombros, apartando su mano, pasando la mía por la brillante superficie de mi nuevo escritorio. Esperaba que ardiera en llamas de repente y se redujera a cenizas. Odiaba esa oficina. Odiaba las paredes vacías y los archivadores. Odiaba la falta de estanterías y otras mesas. Me había acostumbrado a trabajar en mi aula, y ahora tenía una habitación sólo para mí.

Otros estarían felices con un ascenso semejante, un gran paso adelante. Pero yo era un hombre que se conformaba con lo que le daban, y cuando me veía obligado a cambiarlo, hacía que el pelo de mi nuca se erizara durante días.

-No importa-dije, sencillamente.

No volvió a llover durante la semana siguiente, e incluso entonces era por la tarde y todo el mundo estaba volviendo a casa. No sé por qué, no esperaba de verdad que Eren estuviera en nuestro lugar de siempre, pero bajé del tren rápido y caminé hasta nuestro columpio, mi corazón partiéndose en dos cuando descubrí la ausencia de cierto estudiante.

Tal vez se trataba del repentino ascenso que me había obligado a aceptar, tal vez se trataba de mi inminente nueva compañera, tal vez era mi nostalgia volviéndose cada vez más fuerte con la lluvia que seguía apareciendo, pero realmente había esperado encontrar a Eren allí hoy. Una cara familiar que hacía sufrir mi corazón de necesidad; unos bellos ojos que me hacían sonreír más y más cada vez que los miraba. No sólo eso, pero al tratarse de horas al finalizar las clases, había imaginado que podríamos estar tanto como el cielo siguiera enviando la lluvia.

Pero, en cualquier caso, me senté, creyendo que quizás aún vendría. No sé cuánto tiempo esperé. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sentado, sacando mi libro y abriéndolo y cerrándolo una y otra vez, descubriéndome girando la cabeza constantemente por todos los sonidos, todos los cambios en la dirección del tiempo. Estaba asumiendo que no vendría, había sido un estúpido por esperarlo.

Un final decepcionante de un día decepcionante.

Me levanté, estirando las piernas y mi espalda y abriendo el paraguas, preparado para volver a casa y beber algo antes de irme pronto a la cama. El camino de vuelta a la estación de tren parecía más largo de lo normal. Estaba mirando mis pies constantemente, deseando que alguna de las grietas que no dejaba de pisar se agrandara aún más y me hiciera caer en un abismo profundo que me tragase por completo. Soy un personaje encantador, ¿verdad?

No sé que he hizo levantar la mirada cuando lo hice, que me hizo mirar a través de la ventana de la cafetería mientras caminaba al lado. Pero en cuanto vi una cabeza familiar y unos ojos verdes centrados intensamente en el libro delante de ellos, estaba increíblemente agradecido de haberlo hecho. Me apresuré dentro del café, huyendo del frío, sacudiendo mi paraguas en el vestíbulo y poniéndolo en el paragüero cercano a la puerta. También reconocí el paraguas de Eren en él.

Caminé hasta su mesa, quedando frente a él, esperando a que detectara mi presencia. Finalmente separó su mirada de las páginas del libro y alzó la vista, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par y una cálida media sonrisa al verme. Le di la bienvenida al gesto con el mío propio.

Me ofreció sentarme en frente y lo acepté encantado, sacando mi propio libro y pidiendo una taza de café cuando el camarero vino. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en todo el tiempo que estuvimos allí. Pero era como todas esas otras veces que no hablábamos. Era agradable. Era cálido. Era familiar, tal y como me gustaba.

Ambos acordamos irnos a la vez.

-¿Puedo usar tu paraguas de nuevo? Me olvidé el mío en el instituto-preguntó Eren mientras nos poníamos los abrigos. No sé por qué no le llamé la atención por ello. O, mejor dicho, no quería admitir que estaba emocionado por la perspectiva de caminar junto a él de nuevo.

Llegamos a la estación, apiñados y con los hombros encorvados por las corrientes de viento aleatorias que seguían llegando. Tal vez fuera mi imaginación, pero sentí que cada paso nos juntábamos incluso más mientras esperábamos por nuestros respectivos trenes en el andén. Sabía que era una estupidez, sabía que sería terrible por mi parte preguntar, pero me estaba convenciendo de que no sería tan malo, que era una idea completamente inocente. No sería tan extraño, en ese punto podría decir fácilmente que éramos buenos amigos.

Tal vez se trataba del repentino ascenso que me había obligado a aceptar, tal vez se trataba de mi inminente nueva compañera, tal vez era mi nostalgia volviéndose cada vez más fuerte con la lluvia que seguía apareciendo, pero no quería que Eren se marchara; todavía no.

-Eren-conseguí su atención. Sus ojos dejaron de mirar el cielo para mirarme a mí con esos ojos hermosos-. Me he dado cuenta de que tu camiseta está empapada de nuevo. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa para secarte? ¿Quedarte a cenar?

Fui recompensado con otra de sus bellas sonrisas, una de esas que realmente iluminaban sus facciones y hacían brillar sus ojos.

-Guao, no bromeabas cuando dijiste que tenías un montón de cajas que colocar-comentó Eren mientras entraba en mi pequeño salón.

Levanté la vista desde donde estaba en la cocina adyacente, con mi corazón dando un vuelco al verle en mi pijama. La sudadera amplia y los pantalones holgados no escondían su figura lo más mínimo, cómo de amplios eran sus hombros, cómo de bronceada estaba su piel. Le habría dado algo más, pero la ropa que guardaba para dormir eran la única que le valdría.

Me recordé una y otra vez que en cuanto Eren se marchase en su uniforme seco y limpio, ese pijama iba directo a la cesta de la ropa sucia, que no lo conservaría para mi propia diversión enferma. Me recordé que no lo mantendría cerca de mi piel e inhalaría su olor una vez el apartamento estuviera oscuro y no hubiera nada para hacerme compañía salvo los horribles sonidos de la ciudad.

-No te das cuenta de todas las cosas que puedes conservar con el paso de los años hasta que intentas meterlo todo en seis o siete cajas-respondí.

-Tuvimos los mismos problemas cuando nos mudamos-comentó Eren, viniendo detrás de mí-. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Sí, si pudieras hacer la masa para los langostinos sería genial. Odio ensuciarme las manos-caminé a un lado, acercándome para cortar las verduras mientras Eren fue a cubrir los langostinos con la masa pringosa. La tempura de langostinos podía ser fácil y deliciosa, pero lo ponía todo perdido, lo que significaba que no la hacía muchas veces.

-¿De dónde te mudaste?-le pregunté, cortando un pimiento en dos. El olor de la verdura fresca se mezcló con el de la lluvia en el aire. Tanto Eren como yo habíamos optado por dejar la puerta del balcón abierta, dejando la brisa fresca entrar en el ambiente cargado del apartamento.

-Una ciudad pequeña a las afueras- respondió, dejando caer unos pocos langostinos y mezclándolos-. A pesar de lo grande que es este sitio, no me pareció que el cambio fuera muy duro. Ocurrió cuando era más pequeño, en cualquier caso, así que no tenía mucha gente a la que echar de menos.

-¿Tu familia se mudó por negocio o por gusto?- no debería estar haciendo esas preguntas. No eran muy personales en sentido general, pero sí para mí. Aprender cosas nuevas sobre Eren me embriagaba de felicidad de tal manera que necesitaba horas para calmarme, las diversas cosas que me contaba rondaban mi cabeza horas y horas después de que dejaran sus labios.

Me gustaba escuchar su voz también; era tan distinta de la mía. Suave, dulce, expresiva, extravagante. El tono se elevaba, descendía y fluía mientras hablaba, combinándose con el contraste de la conversación a la perfección, calmándome sin que importase mi estado de humor previo.

-Ambas en parte- respondió, mientras cogía los langostinos y los ponía en la sartén. Éstos chisporrotearon y crujieron en el aceite, haciendo saltar el líquido caliente hacia él. No pareció notarlo con las mangas las mangas largas de mi chaqueta protegiéndole-. Papá quería un cambio de escenario; nuestra antigua ciudad le recordaba mucho a mamá. Pero dijo que sería buena idea venir aquí, de todas formas; no dejaba de decirme que las escuelas eran mejores aquí.

Asentí, mientras movía los pimientos ahora cortados y comenzaba con las zanahorias.

-Creciste en el campo, ¿verdad? ¿Significa que te escolarizaron en casa?- preguntó con suavidad, terminando de freír más langostinos y añadiéndolos al montón. Cerré los ojos cuando el aceite me salpicó la cara.

-Nada más lejos de la realidad-dije, limpiando el aceite de mi cara-. Mi madre siempre estaba enferma cuando era pequeño; nací e instantáneamente cogió una enfermedad incurable. Nadie sabía qué era. Fue duro para mi padre criarme solo, así que en cuanto tuve la edad suficiente, me embarcó para estudiar al otro lado del mar.

-¿Has estudiado en el extranjero?-preguntó Eren, su tono me reveló que estaba bastante emocionado por escuchar mis aventuras. Sentía decepcionarle.

-Supongo; no me gustó más que venir a la ciudad una vez me gradué. El cielo siempre estaba gris, los uniformes picaban, no había plantas por ningún sitio. Nuestra escuela ni siquiera tenía un patio o jardín. Olvidé lo brillantes que podían ser las flores cuando volvía a casa por vacaciones. Pero nunca se lo discutí a mi padre, pues parecía algo más feliz sin tener que preocuparse tanto por mí. Mi madre nunca se recuperó, por otro lado.

Observé la mano de Eren dándoles la vuelta a los langostinos en la sartén por el rabillo del ojo. Yo terminé de cortar las verduras y las eché a la olla para cocerlas. No era una comida muy interesante, pero a Eren le gustaba el marisco. Era lo mejor que podía hacer con lo que tenía a mi disposición.

Por un momento hubo silencio entre nosotros, sólo se escuchaba el sonido del viento soplar fuera y las grandes gotas de lluvia golpeando el suelo de mi terraza. Siempre me gustó el sonido de la lluvia, me alegraba de que este apartamento tuviera unas vistas tan amplias y pudiera ver la lluvia cada vez que entraba. Me giré hacia Eren, que parecía estar concentrado en algo, y tenía la sensación de que no era la comida. Seguí mirando su cara, el modo en que sus ojos parecían tan determinados; sus labios temblaban, como si quisiera decir algo.

-Levi- comenzó. Me estremecí ligeramente ante el sonido de mi nombre resonando desde su boca. Le había dicho antes que no tenía que llamarme "señor Rivaille" cuando estábamos solos. Era demasiado formal y también me recordaba porqué no podría llevar nuestra relación hacia donde quería. Al final me giré hacia él, mirándole casi con tanta dureza como me estaba mirando él a mí.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que no te sacrificaste? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo que te hiciera feliz?

La pregunta me dejó sin palabras. No tenía ni idea de dónde venía, por qué me estaba preguntando algo así. Claro, no diría que estoy eufórico con como mi vida había resultado, pero siempre me recordaba que podía haber sido algo peor. Podría tener un trabajo horriblemente pagado y vivir en un apartamento cutre en la parte mala de la ciudad. Podría trabajar en una escuela que no tuviera alumnos que respetasen a sus profesores. Podría haber nacido otros treinta años antes, en lugar de los ya quince que me separaban de Eren.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le pregunté.

-Bueno, aceptaste estudiar en el extranjero y mudarte a la ciudad por tu abuela aunque echas de menos el campo todo el tiempo. Te hiciste profesor por tu padre, aunque nunca te interesase la profesión. Estas permitiendo que tu amiga se mude aquí contigo, aunque no te gustan los compañeros y vives en un apartamento que ya es pequeño y con sólo un dormitorio. Aceptaste ese trabajo del señor Smith, aunque te gusta el que tienes ahora-finalizó. Podía verle agarrándose a la mesa, su frente arrugándose más y más mientras hablábamos. Sus ojos tan llenos de preocupación por mi; preocupación que no me merecía.

-¿Puedes contarme alguna vez en tu vida en la que fueras feliz? No sólo satisfecho, sino ¿completamente y verdaderamente feliz?

Volví a las verduras, dándoles vueltas en el agua hirviendo antes de apagar el fuego y llevarlas al fregadero para escurrirlas.

-No importa- le dije, denegando todas sus palabras-. La comida está lista.

No volvimos a sacar el tema mientras comimos, y conseguí que hablase tranquilamente sobre "Guerra Mundial Z". Incluso sacó el libro de su mochila, mostrándome las páginas que había marcado, teniendo ya muchas cosas que quería discutir conmigo. Sus temas iban desde la manera en que estaba escrito, desde los personajes mismos hasta lo que los personajes discutían en ciertas páginas. Estaba muy impresionado sobre su análisis del libro, cómo había tenido en cuenta ya lo que le había dicho sobre él.

También era muy fácil hablarle sobre esto. No podía recordar la última vez que había tenido una conversación tan detallada sobre los libros, las historias y la sabiduría que había más allá de las palabras impresas en las páginas. Su voz me llevaba por cada argumento que empezaba, todo lo que quería decir. Si tan sólo se quedase allí, diciendo todo lo que tenía que decir, estaría feliz de escuchar. Cerrar los ojos y perderme entre todo lo que me contaba.

El retumbar de un trueno arrancó nuestra atención de uno de los últimos capítulos. Ambos miramos el cielo, que se había vuelto completamente negro. Ahora llovía incluso más que antes. Era hermoso; mirar el agua caer en torrentes desde el cielo, aterrizando con fuertes estallidos, mandando más agua al borde, de nuevo contra la carretera de abajo.

De repente, Eren dejó el libro, agarrando mi mano y levantándome de la silla, yendo directo hacia la puerta del balcón abierta.

-¡Espera, Eren! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-exclamé, resistiéndome a su arrastre.

-¡Vamos!-me animó, intentando llevarme con él. Tal vez tuviera un cuerpazo, pero seguía siendo el más fuerte de los dos. Conseguí evitar que siguiera llevándome más allá de la puerta y hacia el cielo abierto-. ¡Nunca has experimentado la lluvia hasta que la has sentido de primera mano!

Pensé que era ridículo. Pensé que esa idea era absurda. ¿Quién estaría voluntariamente bajo ese tipo de tiempo, empapándose y congelándose con el ruidoso viento? Pero cuando miré sus ojos, su sonrisa, su cara, sentí la calidez de su mano sobre mis dedos, miré sus rasgos suaves y la belleza que irradiaba; no podía evitar pensar que tenía toda la razón.

Di un paso hacia el frío de fuera con él, nuestras manos firmemente agarradas. El viento sopló en nuestras caras, la lluvia nos empapó casi al instante. Nuestras ropas se pegaron a nuestra piel unos momentos antes de que viniera el viento y levantara nuestras camisas, la tela inflándose tras nosotros.

Miré hacia el cielo, sentí la lluvia sobre mi cara. Era tan agradable, tan maravilloso. Tenía razón; nunca había sentido la lluvia de verdad hasta ese momento. Agarré su mano con más fuerza. Entonces Eren empezó a reír¸ y pensé que su voz era hermosa, que no se comparaba con el sonido que estaba saliendo de su garganta.

Atravesé el viento huracanado, apreté mi pecho con mi mano, mis labios se elevaron y escuché mi propia risa saliendo de mi boca. Debíamos de haber parecido degenerados a cualquiera que nos hubiera visto desde sus ventanas al otro lado de la carretera, debíamos de parecer ridículos, mojando nuestras ropas y agarrándonos las manos, negándonos a soltarnos.

Sentí mi corazón latir de manera errática en mi mano; mi risa, mi felicidad, sentir a Eren tan cálido y tan cerca de mí, añadiéndose a mi euforia, el sentimiento aumentando e hinchándose en mi pecho, mi felicidad.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí, mirando el cielo, dejando que la lluvia aplastase nuestro pelo contra nuestras frentes y nuestra ropa contra nuestra piel. Al final, la lluvia paró por completo y entramos de nuevo, riendo, bromeando y dándonos empujones en los hombros. Nuestras manos nunca se separaron.

La sonrisa de Eren era tan embriagante de ver, tan adorable en sus rasgos perfectos. La lluvia podría haber parado, pero el viento aún soplaba, moviendo la tela empapada de Eren fuera de sus brillantes y luminosos ojos.

-Levi-empezó, agarrando mi mano con más fuerza. Sólo alcancé a devolverle el gesto-. Te quiero.

El viento se detuvo. La ciudad se detuvo. El cielo se detuvo. Mi propia respiración se detuvo. Casi sentí como el mismo tiempo se detenía.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado esperando para oír esas palabras? ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con él susurrándomelas contra mi piel? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado mirando a Eren con ese mismo pensamiento rondando una y otra vez mi cabeza? ¿Cuánta fuerza había necesitado para detenerme de soltar esas palabras sin pensar una y otra vez?

No se trataba sólo de las palabras, sino de lo que representaban. Porque decirlas significaba que ya no tenía que estar quieto y mirando desde lejos. Podría caer en los brazos de Eren en ese mismo momento, abrazarle con fuerza mientras ponía mis labios sobre los suyos una y otra vez. Podía decirle lo mismo, directamente a su oído, sentir sus músculos temblar bajo mis dedos mientras se lo decía. Estaríamos juntos, él y yo, tal y como había esperado desesperadamente por tanto tiempo.

Y qué equivocado había estado por desear algo así.

Tenía el doble de la edad de Eren. El apenas había comenzado su vida y yo ya estaba a mitad de la mía. Tenía un trabajo, uno enseñándole. Él era mi estudiante y yo era su profesor. Si alguien lo descubría, habría consecuencias perjudiciales para ambos.

Incluso aunque me olvidase del mundo por un instante, no podía corresponder sus sentimientos. Tenía que pensar en qué iba a hacer con él. Me decía que le amaba una y otra vez, pero qué clase de persona sería si le ataba conmigo. Conocía a Eren, sabía sobre su determinación, sus acciones, sus hábitos; se ataría a mí. Estaría atrapado en el mismo sitio por el resto de su vida; yo no tenía a ningún lugar al que ir y él tenía todo el mundo abierto.

Lentamente, desafortunadamente, separé mis dedos de su mano. No podía mirarle, sólo podía mirar su pecho, a su corazón que nunca sostendría, que nunca poseería, que nunca tocaría.

-Creo que deberías irte a casa, Eren-dije con suavidad. Esperaba que no fuera capaz de oír el dolor en mi voz y mi corazón rompiéndose en pedazos mientras pronunciaba cada sílaba.

El silencio de la habitación me asfixiaba. No podía respirar, así que esperé que reaccionase. Le estaba agradecido, agradecido de que hubiera entrado en mi vida, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Agradecido de que me hubiera enseñado cómo era la felicidad, agradecido de que ahora tuviera el valor de buscarla por mí mismo. Mi mayor remordimiento era que no podría tenerle a mi lado.

Observé cómo Eren se alejaba de mi e iba a cambiarse de nuevo por la ropa del instituto, aunque sabía que aún estaría algo mojada. Seguí mirando al suelo mientras escuchaba cómo recogía sus cosas, abría la puerta y la cruzaba. El sonido mientras la cerraba me hizo estremecerme, hizo que las primeras lágrimas cayeran.

Mis rodillas golpearon el suelo, mis manos cubrieron mi cara mientras intentaba alejarme de todo. El sonido en mis oído por mi corazón destrozado, el dolor que sentía mientras una parte de mi se había ido por esa puerta, la sensación de creer que nunca sentiría un amor como ese de nuevo.

Mis manos se movieron desde mi cara hacia mi pecho y agarraron la tela de mi camisa, tratando de desgarrar la fuente de todo ello, del dolor agónico que corría por mis venas y hacía sentir mi piel como si palpitase.

Tal vez habría dejado de llorar unos minutos más tarde si no fuera por la montaña de lágrimas que había acumulado a lo largo de mi vida, el peso de todo lo que había sacrificado a lo largo de los años finalmente cayéndome sobre los hombros. Y ahora había sacrificado la cosa más importante que había obtenido; aunque ¿cuándo había conseguido que Eren me quisiera como quería?

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que no te sacrificaste? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hiciste algo que te hiciera feliz?

-Siempre me he sacrificado-mis palabras rotas salieron.

"¿No puedes contarme de una ocasión en la que fueras feliz? No sólo contento, pero ¿verdadera y completamente feliz?"

-Sí-le respondí con honestidad-. Cuando estaba contigo. Cada vez que te veía sentado en ese banco esperándome. Cada vez que me mirabas sólo con la esperanza de que te devolviera la mirada. Me hacías feliz. ¡Me hacías tan feliz!

Me había levantado y salido por la puerta antes de darme cuenta de qué era lo que estaba haciendo, que era lo que iba a hacer, qué era lo que iba a decir. Bajaba las escaleras de dos en dos. Éstas salían fuera del edificio, lo que significaba que había llovido en ellas. Eran de cerámica, así que estarían resbaladizas. No tenía agarre bajo mis pies, y eso fue una prueba para mí una y otra vez mientras evitaba romperme la nariz por poco constantemente. Estaba demasiado desesperado para que me importara, demasiado desesperado para pensar en ello.

Sólo había avanzado tres tiendas, o tal vez fueran cuatro, no las había estado contando; pero giré en la esquina y allí estaba él, apoyado contra la gruesa barandilla de las escaleras, sus hombros moviéndose en espasmos por el esfuerzo que suponía dejar salir sus sollozos.

No sé si hice un ruido, le llamé por su nombre o mi propia respiración pesada fue lo que le hizo girarse a mirarme. Siempre me habían gustado esos ojos, y estaba enfermo por pensar que eran hermosos a pesar del sufrimiento que mostraban.

-Me enamoré de ti el día en que me miraste en clase y me dijiste que "tenía una habilidad para los sinónimos"-me dijo, sus ojos decididos, sus labios firmes a pesar de que aún caían lágrimas. No podía recordar cuándo había sido eso, pero definitivamente mucho antes de que nuestros encuentros hubieran comenzado. ¿Había estado enamorado de mi todo este tiempo?

-La persona de la que estaba enamorado, la persona que estaba evitando ese día en el que me encontraste saltándome las clases eras tú. No sabía qué hacer con mis sentimientos y no quería pasar toda la mañana mirándote, así me salté la primera clase. Pero apareciste de todas formas. ¡Es todo culpa tuya!

Me estaba gritando en ese momento, su cuerpo girado hacia mí por completo, sus hombros encorvados y su cara llena de dolor y miedo; sus frente fruncida por el esfuerzo que suponía sacar todo eso.

-¡Tampoco tenías que seguir apareciendo! ¡Podrías haber buscado otro sitio! ¡Pero seguías viniendo! ¡Es culpa tuya que me enamorara de ti más de lo que ya estaba!

Hermoso cuando estaba feliz, cuando estaba sufriendo, cuando estaba enfadado. ¿Cuándo no era hermoso?

-¿Y sabes qué más es culpa tuya? ¡Siempre piensas en los demás antes que en ti! -las palabras me aguijonearon, pero no salté, no me moví, sólo seguí mirando su expresión desconsolada.

-¡Estoy seguro de que tu amiga habría encontrado otro sitio! ¡Estoy seguro de que el señor Smith habría estado contento con cualquier otro al que hubieran metido a vicedirector! ¡Estoy seguro de que tu padre habría aceptado cualquier carrera que eligieses! ¡Nunca te quejaste! ¡Nunca luchaste! ¡Pero eso no te hace mejor!

¿Por qué la verdad dolía tanto incluso aunque siempre la hubiera sabido?

-¡Lo peor es que sé que también me quieres! ¡Pero tienes demasiado miedo de ser feliz como para admitirlo! ¿Por qué? ¿Qué daño haría dejarte ganar por una vez?

Siguió hablando, haciendo preguntas, gritándome. Estaba cansado, cansado de escucharle. Avancé, dando los dos últimos pasos como si no fueran nada, deslizándome sobre las baldosas directo hacia su pecho, agarrando su cuello con mis brazos con fuerza y bajando sus labios contra los míos.

Le besé con tantas ganas que tuve miedo de herirle, pero mis miedos se calmaron cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura juntando nuestros cuerpos, nuestras ropas mojadas se pegaban, así como nuestros cuerpos. Estaba de puntillas, elevándome hacia sus labios, mi lengua escapándose entre ellos, saboreándole al fin y respirando entrecortadamente por el increíble placer que sentía.

Su lengua dudó al principio, y pensé que bien podría ser su primer beso. Eso sólo hizo que le besara con más fuerza, lamiendo el interior de su boca, persuadiéndole para que saliera de su timidez. No tardó mucho; tan pronto como sus manos empezaron a deslizarse bajo mi camisa, sus cálidas manos se deslizaban por mi piel. Me estremecí ante su toque, agarrando su mandíbula y mordiendo su labio inferior, escuchando sus pequeños gemidos mientras seguíamos besándonos como si nos fuera la vida en ello.

Tan pronto como había parado, la lluvia volvió. Caía con fuerza contra la tierra, el aire a nuestro alrededor se volvió más frío, podía sentir como tenía la carne de gallina, pero eso sólo hizo que me abrazara con más fuerza, que estuviera más cerca, como si me estuviera escudando de eso que había terminado queriendo casi tanto como lo quería a él.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí, explorando nuestras bocas mutuamente. Recorrió mi espalda por completo tantas veces que estaba seguro de que mi piel nunca dejaría de cosquillear. Pasé mis dedos por su pelo empapado con tanta fuerza que se pegó alborotado en todas direcciones. Al final nos separé, acariciando sus labios con la punta de mi lengua con cuidado, sosteniendo su cara y acariciando sus mejillas con mis pulgares.

-Te quiero de verdad-susurré sin aliento contra sus labios húmedos. Me hacía tan feliz pensar que lo estaba por culpa de mi propia boca y no por la lluvia que seguía cayendo a mares a nuestro alrededor.

Sentí sus brazos cambiar de posición, rodeando mi cintura y acercándome a él con cuidado. Yo metí mis propias manos bajo las suyas, envolviendo su pecho y agarrándole con fuerza. Sentí sus labios tocando mi pelo, le sentí respirar contra mi mientras yo presionaba mi nariz contra su hombro y hacía lo mismo.

No quiero reconocer que estaba tan aliviado cuando estuvimos desnudos juntos. No quiero decirle a nadie que mi cuerpo gritó con placer gratificante mientras me hundía en él. No quiero que nadie sepa cómo me sentí completamente perdido al sentirle dentro de mí, empujando contra mí, su cuerpo extendido bajo el mío.

Si creía que era hermoso en cualquier otra situación, entonces era un verdadero Dios cuando estaba retorciéndose de placer ante mí. Gemía y jadeaba mientras bajaba mi cintura contra la suya, sus manos agarradas a mis lados mientras me movía, dejando pequeños moratones y marcas crecientes en el lugar en el que se clavaban en mi piel.

Me hizo tan feliz cuando me miraba, cuando nunca apartaba la mirada de mi todo el tiempo que estuvimos conectados. Era tan feliz cuando me decía que me quería una y otra vez, esas dos palabras seguían saliendo de sus labios, unas veces como susurros y otras como fuertes gritos. Me incliné para morder su cuello, dejando mis dientes impresos en su hombro donde su camiseta lo cubriría más tarde.

Intentó sentarse en una ocasión para besarme y lo logró durante un rato, nuestras lenguas bailando juntas de un modo que no tenía ritmo ni razón, pero resultó increíble de todas formas. Pero las primeras veces eran duras y pronto volvió a permanecer tumbado sobre mis cojines, verdaderamente cansado después de que acabase con los dos. Tan sólo apartó la mirada cuando me agarré, acariciándome lenta y firmemente mientras seguía subiendo y bajando sobre él.

De alguna manera lo sentimos juntos. Gimió mi nombre y grité el suyo. Me senté en él unos momentos después, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás mientras miraba el techo. No quería pensar en nada en ese momento. No quería hacer nada más que eso una y otra vez, pero sólo con él.

Ahora estaba en mis brazos, roncando suavemente contra mi pecho, su pelo haciendo cosquillas contra mi barbilla. Seguí el trazado de los huesos y músculos de su espalda mientras dormía. Besé su pelo y lo peiné con la misma mano que había estado acariciando su piel suave, mi otra mano ocupada en mantener nuestros dedos entrelazados mientras descansaban en mi abdomen.

Tal vez esa era la única cosa que debía haber sacrificado. Tal vez no debí haber ido tras Eren. Tal vez debía haber elegido otra parte de mi vida para ser mía. Al menos, eso era lo que había estado pensando. Pero no podía permitirme dudar de mi decisión. Eren era cálido, hermoso e incluso; aunque era más alto que yo, parecía muy pequeño acurrucado contra mi pecho, con sus párpados moviéndose mientras soñaba.

Sabía que íbamos demasiado rápido, que eso no debería haber ocurrido esa noche; pero Eren me había dicho que estaba preparado y le había creído con firmeza. Podía decir por sus ojos, esos expresivos ojos verdes, que no lo había dicho sólo porque creía que lo quería o porque había querido complacerme. Eren estaba tan feliz como yo con ese ritmo.

Demonios, si me pidiese que me casase con él mañana por la mañana, probablemente le diría que sí.

Eren se movió, sus pestañas oscuras vibraron, su cabeza se movió para poder verme. Le sonreí, presionando mis labios contra su frente, sus párpados, su mejilla, el extremo de sus labios y, finalmente, éstos.

-Siento haberme dormido-murmuró Eren. Podía decir que aún estaba exhausto, a pesar de todo lo que yo había hecho. Había sido mi elección, a pesar de todo, y no le culpaba por querer dormir más.

-Eres hermoso-sólo pude decir eso antes de besarle de nuevo; larga, simple y persistentemente. No podía evitarlo; había esperado a decírselo tanto tiempo.

-Eres increíble-replicó, rozando su nariz contra la mía, respirando son suavidad, el aire saliendo contra mi cara.

Eren no quería irse esa noche, y como su primer amor, su primer beso, su primer todo, podía entenderlo. Llamó a sus padres y les dijo que había perdido la noción del tiempo estudiando en casa de un amigo y que no quería intentar volver a casa en ese momento por culpa de la tormenta. No estaba mintiendo del todo.

Tras eso estábamos bien despiertos, así que fuimos al salón, nos tumbamos sobre el sofá y encendimos la televisión. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos estaba escuchando lo que fuera que estuviera puesto, demasiado preocupados besándonos mutuamente y acariciando nuestras caras. Eren estaba tan cálido sobre mí, ambos sólo con nuestros bóxers puestos, queriendo disfrutar de los cuerpos del otro tanto como pudiéramos.

-¿Peso demasiado?-me había preguntado en una ocasión. Tal vez, pero realmente no lo sabía y realmente no me importaba.

-No importa-dije, mis dedos recorriendo su pelo y tirando de él por otro beso. Él retrocedió unos momentos más tarde.

-Podemos cambiar si quieres-insistió. Me reí un poco, masajeando su nuca mientras veía su cara relajarse mientras volvía a descansar sobre mi hombro, apoyando su frente contra mi cuello.

-No importa-repetí-. Esta vez lo digo en serio.


End file.
